Leave me
by Senn Rae
Summary: Prologue to my story "Locked", the feelings of Schuldig when his old lover died... Under the cold rain and in his dark reveries... (Song fic, "Missing" by Evanescence)


A/N: Hey! This a prelude to my other fic "Locked" but if I were you, before you read this, you had already read a few chaps of "Locked". (and have also reviewed it -grin-) but If you haven't, I wouldn't mind. It's just so you won't be too confused. I hope you like this! –smile-

Please forgive typos

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez. Nor the song "Missing." Which was sang by Evanescence. (I love their music!)

Claimer: I own the dead man and the story. If you take that, I hope you rot.

Warning: OOC-ness and… angst

Leave Me

_Please, Please forgive me,_

_But I wont be home again._

The house is empty and I lay here in this bed. I don't know whether to feel mad or bored. And I'm not sure whether to feel pain or anger either. It's rained for the 5th night in a row and there's been nothing to do but feel alone.

_And maybe someday, you'll have woke up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

… " _Isn't someone missing?"_

"Yes, there is someone missing… and it's you, love." I spoke aloud and as if in a trance got up from my bed and opened the curtain to see those sad tear drops from heaven fall on my lonely window. Yes, just like I am, my window is also lonely. Hah. What a laugh.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I that insignificant…?_

We both knew, it was just the games I was after. It was only the fact that I wanted pleasure from you and you could have been easily replaced. But why do I feel this way? You were a free option when there was nothing to do but feast on boredom; you were the food that my body ached when it was feeling alone.

_Isn't something missing?..._

_Isn't someone missing me?.._

I walked out of my room and into the hallway. The yellow lights were comforting compared to the rain droplets and the dark grey sky. Because they only remind me of you, Kogo. They only remind me of you.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed _

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me? _

They are like tears from your grave. And they won't leave me alone. How long will you keep me in your arms, Kogo? How long will you let me read my name? Read the name that is Guilty. I walk on and I unconsciously ended up on front of the garden door. And I opened it, thinking I'd see you… Sitting down on the green grass while leaning on the tree, the sun is up high and with a smile you say 'Hello'. But no one was there. No one is here but me.

_Please, Please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_Shudder deep and cry out:_

Are you missing me? Where ever you are right now? Do you miss me so much that you cannot leave? I walk out to have the rain fall on me. You cry for me… cry for me all you want. Cry on me. Cry on me all you want.

_Isn't someone missing me?.. _

_Isn't someone missing…?_

I sat under that tree that shielded you from the sun. And now I use it,… to shield me from you. Why can't you leave? Your tears won't bring you back here. Leave. Just go. Just leave me.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing that you don't care._

_And if I'll sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there._

You knew you could have been replaced. But why am I like this? Afraid of you and missing you. Why is it like this? Did I love you? Were you something worth my time? Or was it the pleasure I took from you that I fear I cannot live without.

And at my deliberation. You cry even more. The sky now greyer than before, a droplet fell on my arm and I stared at it for a long while. I heard the loud clash of elements around me and here I sit. And realize that…

_Isn't something missing…?_

Just leave me, Kogo. Leave. Maybe I lied about replacing you, but I'll find something beyond the games. I'll find someone to love.

_Isn't something…_

Leave me.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_you won't try for me, not now._

I told you to leave me be, Kogo…

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

I wanted you, the god that is you… to leave me be. You can't keep me forever, I can't stay with you forever…

The fact that I lied makes no difference. I still want you to leave for good. Watch me from a distance, where ever you are Kogo. Watch but leave me be.

Leave me in my dark reverie and let me drown in the rain. The scent that is you that lingers here will fade and I'll be left. Yes, I'll be left.

_Isn't someone missing… me?_

End… to the prologue.

Did you like it? Hate it? To those who hasn't read "Locked" and can't seem to understand, read and review it. Hehehe. And to those who have read it, thanks! To those who haven't read "locked", but are grasping the idea, Yay! But to all… Don't forget to R&R!!! –grin-

Please give me feed back!

R&R, please.


End file.
